1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor device with a semiconductor element formed on a substrate, and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device. More specifically, this invention relates to a semiconductor device having a structure in which the semiconductor element is sealed by a sealing structure, and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, because of rapid progress and development of information communication technology, the improvement of data communication speed and extension of data communication quantity have been realized. As a result, there are prevailing mobile electronic devices such as a cellular phone and notebook personal computer incorporating a semiconductor device (image pick-up device) such as a CCD (charge-coupled device) image sensor or CMOS image sensor. These mobile devices can transmit/receive image data imaged by the above image pick-up device as well as text data.
An example of a structure of the semiconductor device (image pick-up device) used in these mobile devices is shown in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, an illustrated semiconductor device (image pick-up device) 100 has a schematic structure in which a semiconductor element 102 such as a photoelectric conversion element including the CCD image sensor, CMOS image sensor or the like is formed on a substrate 101 and a sealing structure 201 for sealing the semiconductor element 102 is mounted on the substrate 101.
The sealing structure 201 includes, for example, a structure main body 202 having a structure in which cylinder-like-shaped members with different diameters are connected to each other, and a condensing section 203, such as a lens, being mounted so as to cover an aperture of the structure main body 202.
An opening of the structure main body 202 opposite to the aperture on the side where the condensing section 203 is mounted is formed so as to abut on the substrate 101. The structure main body 202 and the substrate 101 are bonded to each other by an adhesive 104 to seal a space 103 including the semiconductor element 102 on the substrate 101. Thus, the space 103 is separated from outside air so as to prevent incident light on the semiconductor element from being blocked owing to dust applied on the semiconductor element 102, for example. (For example, refer to JP-A-2005-39152.)
In the semiconductor device 100, however, a problem arises that the adhesive 104 for bonding and sealing the sealing structure 201 to the substrate 101 overflows on the outer wall of the structure main body 202 and extends over the outer wall.
Owing to this, the adhesive 104 contaminates the outer wall of the structure main body 202. In addition, for example, in the case of the structure in which the semiconductor device is mounted at high density and hence the components, elements, etc., are formed or arranged in the vicinity of the outer wall, the overflow of the adhesive problematically interferes with the components, etc.
The structure main body 202 serves as an electromagnetic shield for the semiconductor element 102 and so is preferably connected to ground. For example, if the structure main body 202 is connected to ground through its outer wall, application of the adhesive made of insulating resin on the outer wall deteriorates reliability of electric connection in a grounding circuit. Thus, the grounding becomes insufficient and the electromagnetic shielding effect cannot be obtained, thus noise influence may be generated on the semiconductor element.